Papas a la madrugada
by Ruedi
Summary: Porque lo único que tenían en su cena de aniversario eran papas. (¡Feliz cumpleaños, HnW!)


El título salió un domingo al mediodía acompañando a mis papás a hacer las compras semanales. Mi intento de humor n°1 uno. Ojalá salga bien, no es mi género fuerte (¿?)

¡Muy feliz cumpleaños HnW! Espero que lo pases lindo! Un curioso RyoKi que tenía ganas de escribir, para ti :)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Bandai, Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc._

Papas a la madrugada

 **Capítulo único**

La escapada del año. La salida inesperada. El viaje sin planear.

Ryo era una caja de sorpresas que hacía a Ruki sonreír sin que ella lo pidiera. Pero ella también sabía dejarlo anonadado a su manera. Una vez encontró una notita de ella pegada en la heladera. En papel rosa y escrita con su perfecta caligrafía en tinta azul.

"Volveré tarde. Te quiero".

Aquello fue suficiente para que Akiyama tomara el papel, lo atesorara y lo guardara. Cuando la pelirroja volvió, pasadas las once y media, encontró el papel pegado en la heladera, con corazones y un dibujo algo… _Gracioso_ de ellos dos. Ruki sonrió. Se calentó la cena y se fue a dormir, a su lado.

Sin embargo, ése jueves en la noche, el castaño venía, campante, con dos papeles alargados. Ruki estaba poniendo la mesa y le preguntó a qué se debía el canturreo.

—Nos vamos —espetó.

— ¿Qué? —repitió la otra, incrédula. Ryo la abrazó, dulcemente.

—Nos _vamos_ —repitió, en su oído—. Tú. Yo. Kyuushu, las montañas, la naturaleza. El fin de semana.

—Gracias por consultarlo, eh —respondió la otra, alejándose de él y poniendo los vasos. El de ojos azules palideció. Ella se dio la vuelta y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ryo volvió a tener color en el rostro—. ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! —definitivamente, ella sabía jugar algunas _bromitas_ para sacarlo de quicio de vez en cuando. Ella había aprendido a ser algo más _simpática_ y a hacer bromas; él había aprendido a seguirle el ritmo y contagiarse de su curioso sentido del humor—. Te hubiera fotografiado —y se siguió riendo. Ryo sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la despeinó.

Mientras cenaban algo ligero, Akiyama le comentaba acerca del pack que había podido encontrar: el sábado era su aniversario número cinco. Y él asumió que el lustro se tiene que festejar casi tanto como los diez, quince o veinte años de noviazgo. Porque ellos no pensaban casarse. Eran felices así y lo que Ruki menos soñó en su vida era llevar un vestido blanco, con flores, purpurina y todas las cursilerías de niñata. Juri era la que soñaba casarse de blanco. Ryo le decía que iban a tirar migas de pan en lugar de arroz. Takato se sonrojaba, Juri parecía _ofenderse_ un poquito y Ruki apaciguaba la "discusión" con una sonora carcajada que suplicaba por salir de sus labios y no lo hacía por respeto a su mejor amiga.

Así que al otro día prepararon dos mochilas pequeñas (ninguno de los dos precisaban la gran cosa).

— ¿Éste no lo llevas?

Ryo sacaba del cajón un precioso conjunto de lencería roja que hizo ruborizar a la otra.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso de descansar y estar en la naturaleza? —el castaño la abrazó por la espalda y la rodeó por la cintura.

—Ir de viaje contigo es ir al paraíso.

—Qué poeta —dijo la otra, graciosa. Se besaron y siguieron preparando las mochilas. Partían la tarde del viernes: Ruki no tenía compromisos en cuanto a su trabajo como fotógrafa y Ryo había pedido el viernes libre—. Me imagino la cara de Jen —Akiyama y Lee trabajaban en la misma empresa informática, aunque en distintas áreas.

—Jen no se puede quejar —dijo él cerrando la mochila y poniéndola al lado de la de su compañera. Se puso una remera y un pantalón de dormir y se tumbó en la cama—. Tiene una novia estadounidense y va a ir a trabajar allí por seis meses —Ruki se sentó a su lado y le oyó refunfuñar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió. Apagó las luces y se metió bajo las sábanas, dándole la espalda a Ryo, quien se sintió extrañado. ¿Ahora qué había dicho?

—Hey —llamó él, suavemente, pero la otra no respondió—. ¿Te pusiste celosa? ¿Piensas que me voy a enamorar de la novia de Jen? Si sabes que las pelirrojas, fotógrafas, con ojos lilas que oyen música las veinticuatro horas del día me vuelven loco.

¿Cómo no iba a sonreírle a _ése tonto_? ¡Pero era _su_ tonto!

Partieron el viernes a la tarde. Presentaron los boletos y el tren salió rápidamente hacia el destino…

…Destino que tardó una eternidad en llegar. Cuando entraron al hotel que Ryo contrató, eran más de las tres de la mañana: un accidente hizo parar el servicio por mucho tiempo y los retrasó de sobre manera.

Ryo quería pasar la primera noche con el sonido de los grillos y las luciérnagas junto a Ruki, con las luces apagadas y verla feliz.

Sin embargo estaban muertos de hambre y sed, abrumados y con ganas de mandar al fregadero el viaje, el hotel y Kyuushu, que también tenía parte de la culpa por quedar lejos de Shinujuku. ¿No podía estar a una estación? ¿No podía estar en… Fukuoka, Shibuya u Odaiba? No, tenía que estar en otra punta…

Maldito accidente…

Pidieron las llaves de la habitación a una anciana que no oía ni el piar de los pájaros por la mañana y el pobre Ryo gritó como un condenado en el silencio sepulcral del hall principal. Varios vecinos se quejaron del bochinche, pero Ruki _amablemente_ les pidió que volvieran a dormir. Si seguían molestándolos, ella iba a estallar y no era la idea de su viaje de aniversario.

Por fin, les dieron las llaves de la habitación novecientos cinco.

Ah, el ascensor estaba en reparaciones.

—Espero que el cuarto tenga un maldito baño —espetó de mal humor Makino, echando humo de las orejas. Ryo prefirió callarse: su novia enfadada era la peor desgracia de cualquier mortal. Takato era el testigo más fiel.

Luego de subir las infinitas escaleras en forma de caracol, llegaron.

El ventanal con una vista preciosa calmó un poco las aguas y pareció maravillar a la mujer por unos instantes, los cuales sonrió levemente. Él siguió sin decir nada. Ruki dejó la mochila sobre la cama y fue al baño, mientras él buscaba algún resto de algo de comida para amortizar esas punzadas estomacales.

Una alacena: aceite y vinagre; la otra, vajillas varias; la otra, sal; la otra pimienta. La heladera estaba desconectada, por supuesto, así que Ryo revisó, con un poquito de desesperación, los cajones inferiores: servilletas, abrelatas, saca corchos, cucharas soperas, coladores…

— ¿Dónde rayos hay _algo_? —no vio ni un konbini abierto o un supermercado. Y no iba a bajar las escaleras al infierno para que una anciana le quitara las fuerzas que le quedaban y gritarle si tenía alguna cosa para comer.

Revisó las latas donde se guardan cosas, apenas quedaban restos de lo que alguna vez fue un paquete de galletas. Se sentó en la silla de la cocina. Se revolvió los cabellos. Oyó que Ruki ya salía del baño y si le decía que no había ni comida para perros, ella iba a echarlo como uno. No se rindió. Si algo había aprendido en el Mundo Digital era que debía valerse por sí mismo y… evitar la comida con olor a orina…

Casi da un salto cuando descubrió, ocultas, una canasta llena de papas. ¡Papas!

— ¡Papas, Ruki! —le gritó como si hubiera encontrado el oponente digno a Monodramon.

La expresión de Ruki era de desconcierto total: ¿el hambre lo habría consumido? ¿El cansancio? Se sentó y lo miró. Tenía la expresión de un bobo de quince años. ¿Cómo era posible que ése galán no envejeciera a pesar de tener más de veinticinco?

— ¿Y qué pasa con las papas?

—Es lo único que hay para comer. Ahora.

Entonces Ruki comprendió la alegría. Se paró de la silla y le arrebató las papas.

— ¿Cómo las hacemos? ¿Españolas, rodajas, al horno, hervidas, puré…?

Ruki se arremangó y sacó un cuchillo.

—Pones una olla con agua y calladito me gustas más.

—A la orden, capitana.

El gruñido le indicó que debía mantener la boca cerrada hasta que las papas estuvieras listas. O sino, el que iba a terminar cortado en rodajas a la española iba a ser él. Y no iba a bailar flamenco, precisamente.

Fue la mejor cena de aniversario: puré papas, con aceite y sal (y un poquito de pimienta para Ryo), a la luz de las velas (porque se había ido la luz al instante en que Ryo servía la cena) y él decidió brindar.

—Oh, vamos —espetó él ante la negativa de ella—. ¿No has soñado una cena romántica, iluminados por las velas, comiendo algo preparado por ti y acompañados del mejor hombre que tienes?

—Pfff —resopló ella y rodó los ojos: ¿cómo era posible que él no perdiera el buen humor ante esas circunstancias?.

Al final, ella cedió y brindó con agua de canilla en un triste vaso a lunares vedes y azules.

Por ahí no era la mejor cena romántica de sus vidas. Pero tenían papas para ser felices y con eso, al menos, satisfacían el momento.

OoOoOo

Mi humor es horrible y sencillo, lo sé XD

¡Espero que te haya gustado, HnW! :3 Siempre es un placer escribirte y escribir de nuestros lindos Ryo y Ruki. Tú tienes una manera más madura de abordarlos, yo… Soy un desastre (¿?) Pero que sepas que los amo.

¡Muy feliz cumpleaños para ti! Espero que tengas una comida más decente que estos dos, jaja.

¡Besos!


End file.
